


Word On The Street

by loyallokigirl



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Barduil Secret Santa, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyallokigirl/pseuds/loyallokigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A speech leads to certain assumptions among the people of Dale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word On The Street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drappersky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drappersky/gifts).



> Barduil Secret Santa for Drappersky :D

“..And I would see a new day dawn for both our Kingdoms. An alliance to last the ages, achieved through a bond of trust and respect between your King and myself. King Bard and I have spoken long hours about the present and the future, for Greenwood and New Dale alike, and it is my belief that the deepening of our relationship and the expansion of our political interests will ensure a long lasting, prosperous and unbreakable friendship for our peoples.”

It was a fine speech, if a little haughty for the humble people of New Dale, but fine all the same. It let the people know that King Thranduil was taking their new, struggling city seriously as a political ally and promising aid when needed.

To be honest, Bard had probably liked it more than anyone else in New Dale. Probably more than he should. Then again, he had come to like Thranduil more than he perhaps should.

The thing was, Thranduil had become a true and treasured friend over the winter and not just because of the aid he and his people had provided for Dale. There was so much more to Thranduil than he imagined most people took the time to see. Some of his traits were obvious, but often misinterpreted like his flashy flamboyance (mostly for show), his snarky insults (usually quite amusing actually), his reclusive personality (Bard was fairly sure anyone would live in a fortress if under constant attack from spiders). But beneath the veneer of “King” beat the heart of someone else entirely. He was kind, fiercely loyal to those he considered a friend, utterly devoted to the safety and well being of his people and sort of hilarious in a dry, sardonic kind of way. Bard found himself excited everyday by his friendship with Thranduil, as each day he felt he found a new depth of internal beauty to match the external beauty. Of which there was an abundance.

Yes, Bard had definitely become much more enamoured with Thranduil than he had ever intended too. But that was all simple imagination. He never truly believed anything would, or could, happen between them aside from a life long friendship. And, while Bard felt he would always long for something _else,_ he would consider himself honoured to have that and that alone. That was a big part of the reason he loved the speech so much, because of how openly and fondly Thranduil had spoken of their friendship in his address to the people of Dale. It had settled a small nest of warmth in Bards chest and he'd been struggling not to smile like a smitten fool. It was becoming harder and harder to deny that his feelings had already moved far beyond simple infatuation, though he wouldn't allow himself to use a certain four letter word that annoyingly came to mind. He was content to bask in the Elvenking's open declaration of friendship and do all he could to reciprocate.

Of course, all easy happiness the speech had gifted him was dampened a few hours later when Percy, between giggles, had told him the latest news from the town. Apparently the people formerly of Laketown had been speaking of how wonderful it was that their new King was to be married. To the Elvenking.

Bard couldn't speak to Elvish custom, but he was fairly certain it wasn't right for the groom to hear about the impending wedding last.

Turns out the public had taken the affection Thranduil had expressed toward him in the speech as a sign of a more romantic connection and decided the “The deepening of our relationship and the expansion of our political interests” could _only_ mean marriage. It had probably started as an idea someone had expressed but as was wont to happen in large groups of people, the rumour had spread and become a “fact”. Apparently, Thranduil and Bard were to be wed to ensure the alliance between the two Kingdoms, and everyone seemed quite pleased by this development.

He had of course taken this “news” straight to Thranduil who was staying in Bards guest bedroom for the duration of his visit. The citizens of New Dale and gifted their new King a rather beautiful and spacious house and while Bard had initially made to refuse, he had quickly given in when Thranduil had pointed out that he could stay in a spare room when he visited. Bard may not have a chance with him but he wasn't about to refuse time spent with such delightful company.

Bard rather animatedly explained the situation to Thranduil, pacing around the cosily decorated living room while Thranduil lounged on the couch in his typical casual way. As Bard reached the end of the tale, Thranduil remained silent for a few seconds before his lips quirked up into a smile. He coughed slightly and tried to force it down, but a second later he broke and began laughing his pretty head off.

Hands on his hips, Bard tried not to laugh at the sight of Thranduil clutching his stomach in pained glee, and glowered.

“It's not funny.” He said, light-hearted reprimand in his tone.

Gasping for breath, Thranduil choked out, “I'm sorry, but exactly howis this _not_ hilarious!”

As Thranduil continued laughing himself red, Bard remained firm for a few moments before deflating. Dragging his feet, he strolled over to the couch and collapsed next to his friend. “Okay, the misunderstanding is pretty funny, but the aftermath won't be.”

Taking a moment to move past his chuckles, but with amusement still sparkling in his bright blue eyes, Thranduil looked at him in confusion. “What do you mean? Are your people displeased by this news?”

“No, quite the opposite.” Sighing, Bard ran a hand over his face and looked down at his lap. “They're not only pleased, their relieved. Look, all that you've done for my people goes beyond generosity, but the folk of Laketown aren't too accustomed to such acts without something being expected in return. They've been nervous for months about what you're going to ask of us, or that you'll just suddenly realise that we can actually offer you very little in return and leave. With this marriage rumour, they apparently felt like it was …. avoiding such ugly business. When they hear it was a mistake, they're not only going to be disappointed, they're going to be worried.”

When Bard finally looked back at Thranduil, the amusement had left his eyes to be replaced by something deeply sad. In a small, quiet voice quite unlike his usual baritone, Thranduil said, “I would never do such a thing. I want nothing from you beyond friendship, I helped you because you were honourable and brave, traits sorely lacking in too many for too long. And rest assured, that extends to all the residents of Esgaroth, not just their King.”

Bard smiled, swallowing the lump in his throat at the sincerity in both Thranduil's words and eyes, nodding his head. “I know that, I do. Your … your kindness is beyond appreciated, as is your companionship, and I know you're not going to suddenly turn on us. But maybe that's because I've gotten to know you? The average citizen only sees you in passing. All they know of you is that you are powerful, a ruler and have given us much. After the master and the lives they've lived, it's simply expected that there'll be a price. But, I'll explain it to them, and set everything straight. Don't worry.”

Bards eyes had drifted back to his lap, due in part to his guilt that he was basically telling Thranduil the citizens of New Dale didn't trust him, and partly to hide the wetness that formed in his eyes as he had spoken of Thranduil's aid. It really did make his heart swell. However, after a long pause, he looked back up and saw something unreadable in Thranduil's eyes.

“What is it?” Bard asked, brows knit in question.

The corner of Thranduil's mouth lifted slightly into a small smile as he looked into Bards eyes, “Let's do it then.”

Frown deepening, Bard shook his head, “Do what?”

Thranduil's smile widened, his eyes sparkling, as he answered, “Let's get married.”

The long silence that followed that was longer and decidedly more awkward than the previous, and Bard was fairly sure his jaw was hanging open as those words bounced around inside his head too fast to catch hold of and analyse.

“I … I'm sorry. What?” He asked, thoroughly gob-smacked.

Thranduil's smile turned into more of a smirk as he shifted on the couch, folding a leg beneath himself to face Bard. “Let's get married. It makes sense and it can only help both of us. It would offer a great sense of security to your people and cement our alliance. It would also give me more of a reason to visit than simple trade agreements would and it would bolster the goodwill between our people for generations to come.” Thranduil actually looked excited about his idea, practically bouncing in his seat. “Plus, it would infuriate the Dwarves to no end, which is always fun.”

Bard couldn't help the giggle that escaped him at that. His mind was reeling with this possibility. Could he do it? Could he truly stand a platonic marriage to someone he had feelings for? All that he managed when he tried to speak was an astonished, “You're insane!”

Thranduil laughed again, “Well, you wouldn't be the first to say that.” Leaning over to the table to snatch up the goblet of wine placed there by bard pre-conversation, Thranduil took a sip and met Bards eyes over the rim. It was almost … seductive. “So?”

Still unable to process thought coherently, Bard asked dumbly, “What?”

Thranduil chuckled again and adopted a thoughtful countenance,“Ah yes, I'm doing this all wrong aren't I? I do apologise.” With that, the Elf stood suddenly, placing his goblet back on the table, and stalked away up the stairs muttering something about remembering how something was done among mortals. Bard remained glued to his seat the whole time, not really sure of what was happening but feeling rather overwhelmed. After all, what seemed to be happening couldn't _actually_ be happening. Could it? He heard Thranduil rummaging around in what he assumed was the quarters now referred to as “Thranduil's room”, seemingly searching for something.

It felt like an age had passed by the time he heard a small, triumphant “Aha!” followed by sounds of Thranduil's footsteps returning to the living room. As he moved to stand before Bard on the couch, one hand clasped behind his back, he looked expectantly at Bard, waving his free hand, “Stand up.”

Obeying blindly, hoping things would start making sense soon, Bard moved to stand a foot or so before Thranduil who was once again smiling brightly. With a deep breath, Thranduil lowered his considerable frame down to rest on one knee, looking up at Bard with glee and produced a beautiful silver ring from behind his back. “King Bard of New Dale, will you do me the honour of marrying me?”

Bard was fairly certain he wasn't breathing. His legs were shaky and his heart was hammering in his chest and his cheeks must be as red as a poppy at that moment. Looking down at Thranduil, he saw amusement but he also saw determination and sincerity. He was serious about this,and Bard felt he might throw up. A million thoughts passed through his mind all at once, half of which were reasons to say yes, half reasons to say no. It was so overwhelming that, quite without his permission, his mouth formed words he never imagined he'd utter out loud.

“Thranduil, I love you.”

The words had sounded much sadder than he would have thought they would, though he supposed it made sense. He had practically just thrown away the greatest friendship he'd ever had, that warranted sadness. As Thranduil's face fell at the declaration, so did Bards heart. He wasn't surprised, he hadn't expected Thranduil to reciprocate in any way, but knowing wasn't nearly as painful as _seeing_.

Around the lump in his throat, Bard smiled sadly at Thranduil and whispered, “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...” He choked on the words, unable to continue. Looking down upon Thranduil's stunned features, he decided to take this moment of stillness to memorise every detail while he could. After all, he wouldn't blame Thranduil if he decided to never speak to him again. He took in those shockingly bright eyes, his perfect hair, pale skin and soft lips while he could. They were so beautiful curved into such a wide smile as they were now. Beautiful.

' _W_ _ait, smile?'_

As Bard blinked and actually _looked_ at Thranduil, he found his previous observation confirmed. Thranduil was smiling up at him. _Very_ brightly. The smile was unlike any he'd seen on Thranduil before. It was pure, innocent and so very happy.

“Thranduil?” Bard choked out, throat tight with a hope he shouldn't entertain.

Rising slowly, gaze locked on Bards, Thranduil seemed starstruck as he whispered, “You love me?”

Bard was breathless as he nodded his head, too overcome with hope to speak. Another second passed as they simply stared into each others eyes, reading truths in them never seen before, and Bard felt he might collapse as Thranduil smiled again and said reverently, “I love you too.”

A sob broke out from Bard's throat, all the anticipation of the last few minutes bursting forth with gleeful relief. He barely had time to think about what he would say at this moment before there were lips against his. Impossibly soft lips, pressing their warmth into his in possibly the sweetest kiss he'd ever experienced. Thranduil's hands were gently cupping Bard's face, his thumb brushing along hid cheekbone, as Bard rested his hands on Thranduil's sides. The kiss was perfect, practically chaste and oh so soft, making Bards heart swell and pure emotion blossom in his chest like fire. He couldn't believe this was happening, he couldn't believe Thranduil _loved_ him and was _kissing_ him and oh sweet Valar Bard felt he might faint.

It took many moments for them to part, both breathing deeply, as once again their gazes locked. Pure love passed through them as they both smiled like idiots at one another. Finally, Bard found his voice to say the only thing he felt mattered at this moment.

“Then yes, Thranduil, I'll marry you.”


End file.
